My Little Sister Can't Have A Suitor! (True Route)
by ploomeister
Summary: True route of the aforementioned story title.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own "Ore no Imouto Ga Konnani Kawaii Wake Ga Nai" which is the property of their respective owners and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

Title: My Sister Can't Have a Suitor! (TRUE ROUTE)

PART 1

Story begins while Kirino is at work modeling for one of the top fashion magazines in Japan.

Sounds of camera flashing*

Camera guy: Okay, Kirino- _chan_! Now, move a little to the right!

Kirino: Kay!

Kirino smiles and poses playfully for the camera while wearing a yellow blouse with a cute bear print, blue short skirt, black knee high socks with a small red heart print visible near the top part and white high heeled sandals.

While this is going on, someone enters the set.

Someone: Hey, Ichiro! what's up?

Kawamura Ichiro was a typical model, tall (178 cm), good looks, his black hair styled in a fashionable mohawk,  
his eyes are black and has a small goatee. Ichiro was wearing a white long sleeve shirt with suspenders and brown slacks,

he has a small earring on his left ear, and his confidence apparently matching his attire.

Ichiro: Yo, Kenji! What do you think?

Yamamoto Kenji, on the other hand seems more subtle in his choice of clothes, but not in any way less fashionable nor less good looking as his friend(They're models after all).

His white shirt and light brown cargo shorts greatly compliments his medium height of 168 centimeters.  
and his curly silver hair with bangs highlights his slightly simpler appearance.

Ichiro points toward Kirino's direction while she is doing one of her playful poses.

Camera Flashes at Kirino while she switches her poses

Kenji: Hmmmm... what do I think of what?

Kenji seems confused at his friend's sudden question.

Ichiro: That girl over there wearing the teddy bear shirt.

Kenji: Huh?

Kenji stares at Kirino and within a second, suddenly felt his heart skip.

Kenji: Ah... her? Well, She seems to be enjoying her work, I guess?

Kenji slightly shrugs.

Ichiro: Idiot! I was pertaining to how she looks!

Ichiro crosses his arms as if to express apparent disappointment to Kenji's response.

Kenji: I see, then... She Looks like she's having fun?

Ichiro: how dense can you get? I meant her APPEARANCE, A.P.P.E.A.R.A.N.C.E. basically, don't you think she's kinda cute?

Kenji: Hmmm... I think all the girls here are at least "kinda"cute, otherwise, they wouldn't be working in this kind of job in the first place, don't you think?

Kenji seems to be growing slightly annoyed at his friend's persistence while Ichiro seems to feel the same way about Kenji's stubbornness.

Ichiro: You're really not answering the question here... Or rather... Perhaps there's a reason why you're beating around the bush? Heh.

Ichiro's previous expression changed matching his pleased tone, placing both hands on his waist with a huge grin on his face.

Kenji: I don't know what you mean but okay.

Kenji sighs.

At this point, Kirino just finished her shoot.

Cameraman shouting to Kirino: Okay! And that's a wrap! Nice job, you're as amazing as always, Kirino- _chan_!

Kirino smiles: Heheh. Of course I am!

Kirino does a triumphant pose.

At this point Ayase, who has also just finished her shoot from another area of the building, wearing a blue blouse with frilly short sleeves and white short shorts runs towards Kirino.

Ayase: Great job, Kirino! Wanna have lunch outside? If you don't mind, I brought some bentos we can share!

Kirino: Sure!

The two then proceed to walk past Kenji and Ichiro who are located near the exit while talking about various girly things.

As the two were on their way out of the building, they pass the two boys, both of which were staring silently at Kirino the whole two girls didn't notice though.

As soon as both girls leave through the exit door, Ichiro resumes their discussion.

Ichiro: So?... What do we do now?

Kenji: Well, our shoot does start in about half an hour. Didn't think I'd reach here this early though. Hehe.

With an awkward smile on his face, Kenji rubs his hand on the back of his head, embarrassed at the fact that he seemed a bit too eager to come to work that day.

Ichiro: Yeah, me too... I guess we're just a couple of go-getters eh?

While imitating his friend's expression, Ichiro laughs.

Kenji: I guess... You're probably right.

Kenji continues his awkward smile in agreement.

Ichiro: Hey, since we have some time left before our shoot, how about we think of a plan to introduce ourselves to Kirino and her friend, what do you think?

Kenji seemed a bit surprised at his friend's proposal but nonetheless interested.

Kenji: Hmmm...

Kenji, though slightly hesitant at first. finally agrees after thinking for a few seconds.

Kenji: Sure!

Ichiro: Good! Now that we're on the same page, coming up with a plan will be a cinch!

Kenii: You think so? I haven't done this kind of thing before, though.

Ichiro has a dumbfounded look on his face

Ichiro: What? Seriously? You've never hit on a chick before?

Kenji: Why do you look so surprised?

Ichiro: Heh! I kinda figured you to be a stud when we first met!

Ichiro places both hands behind his head while grinning widely, trying to hide his astonishment.

Flashback occurs*

Scene switches to a different location, A large park, and within the park are all the models, cameramen, and the rest of the Eternal Blue crew gathered in a sort of organized assembly. Facing them was the director, Fujima Misaki, giving her preparatory speech.

Misaki: Okay, you guys! You all know why we're here! The shoot will begin in about 15 minutes, but before we proceed, I want you all to prepare yourselves and listen clearly to what I have to say!

Misaki pauses for a bit before proceeding, closing her eyes for a second as if to gather more confidence in delivering the follow-up to her speech.

Misaki: You guys are all chosen here to represent Eternal Blue! We expect nothing but greatness from each and every one of you, therefore believe in yourselves! Respect and get along with the people who are working with you! And above all, learn to enjoy yourselves while doing your job! After all, we're all in this together and if we all put our hearts and minds in whatever we do while having fun in the process, then the work will definitely be less stressful! Most of you guys standing before me are still in middle school and high school, right?! Therefore it is even more important that you all retain a positive attitude in whatever you choose to do, especially this early on in your careers! Always remember, people! With great passion comes great results and if we put love and dedication into whatever we set out to do, then there is nothing that we can't overcome! Do you guys understand?!

Misaki was seriously giving her all for this speech, She really does love her work as well as her colleagues.

Everyone listening(Models, Crew, etc.): Yes Ma'am!

They all respond after which they bow to show great appreciation and respect for their caring director.

Misaki: Good!

Misaki, looking pleased with their response, smiles.

Misaki: You're all dismissed! But don't forget your call times!

Everyone listening(Models, Crew, etc.): Yes Ma'am!

Scene changes and now focuses on a familiar figure.

It was Kenji approaching Ichiro with the intent of introducing himself.

Kenji: Hey there, my name's Yamamoto Kenji, but you can call me Kenji. What's your name?

It seems Ichiro's nervousness was immediately sensed by Kenji, who decided to try and help out his fellow model.

Ichiro responds with a slight bow.

Ichiro: Call me Ichiro! Nice to meet you!

Ichiro tries to put up a front, which is also sensed by Kenji.

Kenji also bows in response.

Kenji: By the way, Ichiro, How are you holding up? Excited for the shoot?

Ichiro then faces Kenji with a slightly embarrassed look on his face.

Ichiro: So, you noticed it, huh? Truth is, I'm a bit nervous. This is my first time modeling and I'm still trying to learn the ropes.

Kenji: I see, well, we all have to start from somewhere, don't we? Don't worry too much about it and if there's anything I can do to help, feel free to let me know!

Ichiro was taken aback by how kind and confident Kenji was being and consequently regains his composure.

Ichiro: Sure! Looking forward to it! Thanks!

Ichiro smiles gratefully.

Flashback ends*

Kenji looks perplexed at his friend, trying to recall if he ever showed a side of himself to Ichiro that would warrant such a reaction.

Kenji: Huh? Why would you say that?

Ichiro: Never mind, let's move on to more important matters.

Kenji: Agreed, the plan to get to know those two, right?

Ichiro: Of course!

The two stopped for a bit, appearing to think very hard on what to do next.

Kenji: I know!, Isn't Mikagami close to Kirino? I see them hanging out from time to time.

Ichiro: That guy? Isn't he kind of, you know...

Kenji: What?

Ichiro: Gay?

Kenji looks surprised and disappointed at Ichiro's answer.

Kenji: Huh?

Ichiro struggles to explain himself amidst Kenji's disappointment, panicking at the sight of his friend getting upset.

Ichiro: You know! The way he talks! He talks kind of... How to say it... Way too smooth, gentle and refined! Don't tell me you haven't noticed it!?

Kenji: I can't believe you, seriously, judging a guy based on his voice... What are you, twelve?

Ichiro: Ah, forget it... Okay, and? What are we going to do with Mikagami?

Kenji: Don't say it like we're going to do something bad to him!

Kenji is now the one panicking.

Ichiro: Fine, fine. But seriously, what's the plan?

Kenji: Hmmm... For now let's find him, he must be somewhere around here.

Kenji then tries to look for Mikagami without taking a step from where he was.

Kenji: Ah! Found him!

Mikagami Kouki, a person who is definitely what the Japanese would normally refer to as _Ikemen_ , was wearing a silver long sleeved shirt, white pants and silver leather shoes. He was speaking to one of the female models, their discussion seemed serious.

Kouki: In other words, you're asking me if I could give you some life counseling on how to confess to that person?

Ran-chin: Yes!

Sasaki Ran, a cute girl with short brown hair matching her eyes was wearing a pink top printed with three tiny stars that were colored blue, red and yellow, orange Capri pants. and pink rubber shoes.

Ran seems a bit embarrassed during the conversation.

Kouki: I see, but don't you already have a boyfriend, Sasaki- _san_?

Ran: We...We already broke up a week ago! please don't change the subject, _Senpai_!

Ran fidgets in anticipation to Kouki's answer to her request.

Kouki: Alright, Leave it to me! I'll try to think of something and will let you know by text once I've gotten a clear plan.

Kouki raises his right hand beneath his chin as if thinking deep on how he can help out his kouhai.

Ran: Thank you, _senpai_! It really means a lot!

Ran was ecstatically happy and relieved at Kouki's willingness to help.

At this point, Ichiro and Kenji arrives at the scene.

Kenji: Hey there, Kouki- _san_!

Kouki and Ran faces the two guys, a bit surprised at their sudden appearance. Ran suddenly starts fidgeting even more than before.

Kouki: Ah! Kenji! What's up?

Kouki stares briefly at the person who was accompanying his acquaintance.

Kenji: Ah! Yes! Before we get to that, let me introduce you two! Kouki, this is Ichiro,

Kenji then faces Ichiro while gesturing towards Kouki.

Kenji: Ichiro, Kouki.

Ichiro: Nice to meet you!

Ichiro smiles at Kouki who gives the same response.

Kouki: Likewise!

Kenji: By the way, Kouki- _san_... Who's your friend?

Kenji asks Kouki in a more quieter tone, trying not to sound rude.

Ran overhears Kenji's question and suddenly stands straight with her hands on her waist, bowing respectfully towards the two guys, trying her best to hide her shyness.

Ran: I'm Sasaki Ran! Feel free to call me Ran! Nice to meet you!

She blurts out while her head is still lowered.

Kenji, Ichiro and Kouki were surprised by her sudden introduction.

Kenji: Ah, no, calling you Sasaki- _san_ would be fine. Ni..Nice to meet you.

Ichiro: Wh..What he said.

Both the guys bow as well while facing Ran.

Ran: Umm... I just remembered, I have to prepare for my shoot. Catch you guys later!

Ran smiles at the two then suddenly turns to Kouki, stares into his eyes then proceeds to whisper in his right ear.

Ran(whispering): Don't forget our agreement, okay?

Kenji and Ichiro were quite astonished at what they were witnessing. Ichiro clearly more shocked between the two. Which was understandable, considering his perspective regarding Kouki- _san_ earlier.

Kouki, remembering their recent conversation, replies.

Kouki: Ah, that? Don't worry, I didn't forget.

Kouki nods with a smile as if to reassure her.

Ran smiles again and after gaining a bit of distance, waves goodbye to the three male models then slowly focuses on one of them while wearing a sad smile on her face.

END OF PART 1


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own "Ore no Imouto Ga Konnani Kawaii Wake Ga Nai" which is the property of their respective owners and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

PART 2

Scene begins just after Ran has left the three models, Mikagami starts the conversation.

Kouki: So, where were we? Ah yes, is there anything I can help you with, gentlemen?

Kouki asks in his usual polite and refined manner.

Kenji: What, what makes you think we came over just to ask you for something?

Kenji fidgets

Kouki: Well, the last time we spoke during work was about two weeks ago, and tell me me if I'm wrong but our conversation usually doesn't go beyond initial greetings, correct?

Kouki gives a friendly smile.

Kenji: You have a point there! Kouki- _san_! Hahaha...Haha.

Kenji laughs awkwardly at the fact that he was figured out so easily.

Kouki continues.

Kouki: And the fact that you brought a friend over... I'm guessing, It must involve something quite serious.

Ichiro interrupts Kouki at this point.

Ichiro: No way! Are you psychic?!

Kouki laughs playfully.

Kouki: Hahahaha. Nothing of the sort, it was a mere conjecture, that is all.

Kouki smiles.

Kenji: You're right, we really need help regarding something. I know we aren't close or anything, but even so, as your fellow colleague, please consider helping us out!

Kenji seemed serious, bowing all of a sudden like that. Kouki was a bit surprised at Kenji's actions. Nonetheless, as the kind and considerate person he is, he decided to help.

Kouki: You don't have to act so formally, of course I would love to help. We're colleagues after all.

Kenji: Kouki- _san_!

Kenji happily replies.

Ichiro: By the way, Kouki- _san_!

Ichiro interrupts again.

Kouki: Yes?

Ichiro: I'm sorry for misjudging you earlier! Now, that I've finally met you. You are definitely not what I thought you were!

Ichiro bows apologetically.

Kouki: Huh?

Ichiro: You see...

But this time, Kenji interrupts.

Kenji: Never mind that! We have only have limited time on our hands, let's get straight to the point!

Ichiro: Ah yes, you're right. Sorry.

Kenji: Now Kouki-san, the reason why we came over was to ask about Kousaka-san.

Ichiro: And Aragaki- _san_!

Kouki immediately had an idea what the two fellows want help with since something not so different was going on before the two guys arrived. Additionally, Upon hearing the reason for their concern, Kouki seems slightly sad.

Kouki thinks to himself: Poor Sasaki-san...

Kenji: Kouki- _san_! We need your advice on how to approach her, err...Them! We don't wanna mess this up!

Kenji shows his sincerity regarding their predicament by placing his hand shaped like a fist on his chest, his eyes staring straight at Kouki's.

Kouki: I understand, well. Kirino-san is friendly enough, I'm sure she isn't that difficult to approach. Ayase is something else entirely, I really don't know her that well. Hmmm... But... Regarding Kirino- _san_ , I need to ask you something, first.

Kenji: Yes?

Kouki: Why do you want to meet her? Depending on your answer comes the next step.

Ichiro appears interested in his friend's reply, staring intently at his friend's expression of slight embarrassment.

Kenji: Well, I... I like her.

Ichiro was in shock.

Ichiro: What? But what you said about her earlier...!

Kenji interrupts his friend.

Kenji: Forget what I said, okay?! I didn't know for certain until I saw her enjoying herself while doing her work. That was when it hit me. Kirino-san's beautiful, earnest, hardworking and kind! There's no way someone like me, won't end up falling for her!

The two guys gasped at Kenji's sudden confession.

Kouki feeling slightly embarrassed for his colleague breaks the short and awkward silence.

Kouki: I, I see... Well, it can't be helped then. So you like her, huh? Then on to the next question. Do you like _Anime?_

Kenji and Ichiro: Huh?!

After coming to terms with the seemingly out of place question, Kenji answers.

Kenji: I guess, some are good, I like the ones dealing with music and slice of life, they're normally well written and at times tug my heartstrings due to the awesome story. but why do you ask?

Kenji and Ichiro seems confused since the subject suddenly changed to something completely different. Ichiro appears a little more confused because it's his first time hearing that his friend likes anime. Kouki, however, was smiling as if happy with Kenji's response.

Kouki: Before I answer your question, I'm relieved to hear you like some types of anime. Why am I asking you this? Well, You see, I know, I'm not supposed to tell anyone this, but since you seem sincere and serious about getting to know Kirino- _san_ , I guess it's fine to tell you... Kirino's an _otaku._

Kenji and Ichiro's faces were dumbfounded with disbelief.

Kenji and Ichiro: Huh?!

Kouki: Shhhhhh! Please don't let anyone know, she'll KILL me!

For the first time, during the conversation, Kouki's usually refined demeanor was shattered, replaced with a panicking and worried expression.

Ichiro: We understand, consider her secret safe with us, right, Kenji?

Kenji nods.

Ichiro: But, seriously speaking, there's just no way, man. She looks completely different from what an _otaku_ would be, you know?

Kenji: Wait, Kouki- _san_ , are you completely sure that she's an _otaku_? How do you even know this?

Kouki: Well to start with, I'm an _otaku_ myself, that's why.

Kenji and Ichiro: Huh?!

Kouki looks at the guys who've been repeating the same expression after each and every revelation.

Kouki: You guys... Don't you think, you should cut that out by now? My desire to help you is starting to wane, you know?

The two guys regain their composure and not wanting Kouki to leave them with their current problem, they bow sincerely while apologizing.

Kenji and Ichiro: We're sorry!

Kouki: Ah no, it's fine. Don't need to apologize that formally.

Ichiro: So you and Kirino-san are _otakus_? But you guys are so...So... Un- _otaku_ -like!

Kouki: Well, I guess we kind of have our reasons why we chose to separate our hobbies from our profession, but the important thing here is, now you guys know what she likes and hence it would be a bit easier for you two to approach her.

Ichiro: Well, count me out, her being an _otaku_ is kind of a deal-breaker for me, I don't do well with those types. I much prefer girls that are more down to earth. I guess I'll focus more on Aragaki- _san_ then! Consider yourself, lucky, Kenji! You've one less rival now!

Kenji: Well, whether or not you chose to compete with me for Kirino-san's attention, I doubt it would have made a difference, Ichiro- _san_.

Kenji smiles confidently at his friend.

Ichiro: Oh really now? Heh, so at last you show your true colors, eh? No matter, I'm fine with getting to know Ayase-san, she's kinda cute as well, and her voice is that of an angel...

Ichiro drifts into his imagination.

A vision of Ayase san wearing an angel-like dress, complete with angel wings speak out to him.

Angel Ayase: Ichiro- _kun_! What would you like me to do for you? Ichiro- _kun_? Hey, Ichiro- _kun_?

Kouki: Ichiro- _kun_?

Kouki appeared to be closer to Ichiro, their faces almost touching. His voice as gentle as ever. Ichiro realizes this and backs away abruptly.

Ichiro starts laughing himself silly due to what was happening in front of him.

Ichiro: You! I might be right about you, after all!

END OF PART 2


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own "Ore no Imouto Ga Konnani Kawaii Wake Ga Nai" which is the property of their respective owners and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

PART 3

Scene now focuses on Kirino and Ayase, who were outside the building. They seemed to have finished eating their _bentos_.

Kirino: Ahhhhh! That was delicious, Ayase! You sure know how to cook! You'll make a wonderful wife someday!

Ayase: Th..Thanks, I didn't expect you to enjoy it that much, but I'm really happy you did.

Ayase blushes at Kirino's compliments about her cooking.

Kirino: Seriously, though? Where'd you learn how to make such good food? Your mom teach you?

Ayase: Ah, initially, yes! But Manami _onee-chan_ has been helping me improve even more!

Kirino: Is that so?

Kirino's happy expression turned into disappointment.

Ayase: Kirino- _san_?

Ayase appears concerned at Kirino's sudden change in expression.

Kirino: Ah don't mind me, I happened to remember someone really annoying just now. let's change the subject.

Kyousuke: Achoo!

Kyousuke sneezes while at home, studying for his tests.

Ayase: Eh?

Ayase was surprised since Kirino rarely shows this side of her.

Kirino: By the way, Ayase, I know we never discuss this kind of thing before, but I really want to ask you something.

Ayase: What is it about? I'll do my best to answer!

Kirino pauses for a bit before asking, she seems slightly embarrassed about what she's about to ask her best friend.

Kirino: Wh..What kind of guys do you like?

Ayase was surprised.

Ayase: Eeeeehhhhhhhh?!

Kirino: Well, I just thought since you and Kanako are used to pestering me about whether I was seeing a guy, I figured, I should give you a taste of your own medicine!

Ayase: I...I.. don't even know how to answer that!

At this point, Ayase's blushing uncontrollably.

Kirino: Simple! Do you like bad boy types? Goody-two-shoes? M? or maybe you prefer S? Hehe

Kirino seems to be enjoying Ayase's struggle.

Ayase: Seriously, cut it out. Ki-ri-no-san.

Ayase's face suddenly became scary during her response. Kirino felt a chill as if she has sensed some sort of murderous aura.

Kirino: Just kidding! It was a joke! A joke, Ayase!

Ayase sensing the fear in Kirino's eyes reverts to her usual self.

Ayase: Ah no, it's not that big a deal, really. I..I like the kind ones.

Kirino, surprised that her friend changed to her usual self as suddenly as she had turned into a _Yandere,_ decides to probe even deeper while keeping in mind she's doing so at her own risk.

Kirino: Kind ones? Then, how kind is kind enough to interest you?

Kirino looks sincerely interested in Ayase's response. Ayase thinks for a few seconds then comes up with an answer.

Ayase: Hmmm... The type who won't judge you for something you enjoy doing, the type of guy who... Who respects your decisions to the point of cheering you on even though it'd meant him getting hurt in the process. The selfless kind of guy who would do his best to help you out even though it would seem impossible for him. The kind of guy...

Kirino interrupts her.

Kirino: I get it! I get it! You don't need to say more... I understand already...

Kirino seemed upset, her head bent down, her cheeks flushed. Then she recovers.

Kirino: But... Is there a guy like that, I wonder? Sounds too good to be true, if you ask me! Hahahaha

Ayase: Actually... There is.

It is now Ayase's turn to blush, surprised that she even had the courage to blurt out something so careless.

Kirino: Is that so? Then, can you tell me who this seemingly too-good-to-be-true person is?

Kirino sounded very serious.

Ayase: I... I can't... It's, it's a secret.

Ayase mutters.

Kirino: Is that so? Never mind then, not gonna force it out of you. Anyways it's about time we get back to work, don't you think?

Kirino tries to put up a front.

Ayase: Okay.

Ayase nods and follows Kirino back to the building, feeling guilty that she couldn't give her a proper answer.

Scene now focuses on the Kousaka Household

Kirino enters the house.

Kirino: I'm home!

No one answers. Parents seem to be out. Kyousuke's still in his room studying. Kirino proceeds to walk up the stairs. She looks at Kyousuke's door, kicks it once.

Sound of her slippers hitting the door*

Kyousuke ignores it, trying to focus on his studies, and is well aware that it's his sister, trying to make a fool out of him.

Kyousuke thinks to himself: If she really wanted to talk, she'd open the door herself.

Sound of her slippers hitting the door*

Kirino kicks again.

Kyousuke: Come on!

Kyousuke, slightly annoyed, rises out of his chair and opens the door.

Kyousuke: Would you stop?! I'm trying to study here!

But Kirino is already in her room, her door shuts just as Kyousuke's head emerges from behind his own door.

Kyousuke: Seriously!?

Kyousuke shuts his own door and resumes studying.

Kyousuke thinking to himself: I really don't get what's going on inside that girl's head...

After an hour he falls asleep.

Slap!*

Kyousuke wakes up to a familiar sight, you would think he'd be used to it by now.

Kyousuke: Hey!

Kirino shuts him up by covering his mouth with her right hand and using her left index finger to perform the Shhhhhh! sign.

Kirino: Shhhh... You'll wake mom and dad.

Kirino speaks loud enough for only Kyousuke to hear.

Kyousuke: What's wrong?

Kirino looks depressed.

Kirino: Just come to my room.

Scene now focuses on the two inside Kirino's room, with Kirino sitting on her bed and Kyousuke on the floor.

Kyousuke: So? What's so important that you'd wake me up three hours past midnight?

Kirino: You... What do you think of Ayase?

Kyousuke: Huh?

Kyousuke, who did not expect such a question, ponders for a bit and finally replies.

Kyousuke: Well, I think she's kind, has the voice of an angel, friendly, down to earth, beautiful, cares a lot for her friends, smart, strong...

Kyousuke pauses for a bit and reminds himself (in his head) that he shouldn't divulge the far less attractive side of Ayase in fear of a very painful death.

Kyousuke: She's also independent, clean, refined...

Before her brother could finish, Kirino gets even more upset and throws her pillow at his face.

Kyousuke: Ooof!

Kirino: Get out!

Kyousuke: What?!

The two realized at once that they were being loud, they both checked whether their parents woke up by opening their door and peering out of it.

Yoshino and Daisuke: ZzzzzZZzzzZzzzzZzzzz

They returned inside.

Kyousuke now speaking way more quiet than before: You woke me up at 3 AM, invite me to your room, ask me what I thought of your best friend and before I could even complete my answer, you throw your pillow at me, and then kick me out? I don't get you!

Kirino: Shut up! I'm just really annoyed, that's all!

Kyousuke: At what?

Kirino: Forget it! Just forget it! Leave me alone, I don't wanna speak to you!

Both siblings are now trying to shout as quietly as they can to avoid their parents waking up and finding them together in Kirino's room.

Kyousuke: Fine! Good night!

Kyousuke returns to his room.

Kirino: _Baka_...!

Tears roll down her eyes.

END OF PART 3


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own "Ore no Imouto Ga Konnani Kawaii Wake Ga Nai" which is the property of their respective owners and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

PART 4

The scene begins two days after the sibling's petty quarrel. Kirino is at school with her friends, Ayase and Kanako. The three are talking in their usual spot discussing stuff ranging from school events to idle gossip. During the middle of the conversation, Kanako brings up a topic seemingly related to the mood of the discussion.

Kanako: By the way, Kirino. You and Ayase work with male models too, right?

Kirino was a bit surprised by the sudden question.

Kirino: Ummm, I guess, yeah, at times. We mostly get our pictures taken alone or with other female models, though. Why do you ask?

As soon as Kirino stopped talking, Kanako grabs a teen fashion magazine from her bag, opens it, turns to page 57 and shows it to the two.

Kanako: Look here.

Kanako is showing a page where Kirino is wearing a black one piece overalls skirt with suspenders over a white short sleeved shirt doing a pose looking to the left while a familiar figure wearing black overalls but for guys over a white short sleeved shirt looking to the right.

Kanako: Who's this guy beside you?

Kanako seems eager to know the person's name.

Kirino: Our names are usually mentioned in fine print somewhere in the page including what we're wearing and stuff.

Kirino searches the page.

Kirino: Ah, there, found it, Kenji... Yamamoto Kenji, huh...

Kanako: What? You don't even remember the name of the people you work with? How unexpectedly cold of you, It's no wonder guys don't approach you, Kirino- _san_ , am I right, Ayase? Hehehe.

Kirino butts in before Ayase, who was about to turn into her _Yandere_ form, could speak.

Kirino: Wait a sec', I never said I forgot his name. I just wanted to show you that you can easily find the models' names if you look a bit harder, you idiot.

Kanako: Sure, sure... Anyways, the reason why I brought this up is because I think he's really cute and I'm hoping you guys might know whether he's seeing anyone and if not, was hoping if you could introduce me someday.

Kirino: Ah, I see... Well then, I need to apologize in advance since, besides his name, I know absolutely nothing about him. Hmm... How about you, Ayase, you know more about this Yamamoto guy?

Kirino faces Ayase who didn't expect the question to be redirected her way.

Ayase: Ah! Umm..! I think he goes to the same school as us, I kinda remember Rin talking about him that one time during orientation.

Flashback occurs: Ayase and Rin were getting to know each other by exchanging details regarding their lives. At some point, Ayase reveals the name of her school to Rin.

Rin: What? You go to Futakawa Junior High?! You're so lucky!

Ayase: Huh, why am I lucky?

Rin: 'Cos you go to the same school as Yamamoto-san!

Ayase: Who?

With a blushing smile, she points to one of the male models. Kenji suddenly notices them from afar and waves to Rin with a smile on his face. Rin panics due to the fact she was caught pointing at him, but ends up waving back, trying her utmost best to hide her timidness from Kenji.

Ayase: I see. This is my first time seeing him, though. not really interested in guys at the moment, kind of have things I need to prioritize on first.

Rin: Sigh, must be nice to feel that way. I find myself getting too easily attracted to cute guys, even though I know deep down they're all the same. But, what can you do.

You love who you love, right?

Rin says this with a melancholic smile, Ayase felt kind of envious that this girl has the courage to be that true to herself.

Ayase: Yep. you're right.

Ayase smiles as well, thinking of a particular guy who is the complete opposite of someone awesome, amazing and spectacular and is instead someone plain with a capital P, and yet has virtues that easily offset his drawbacks.

Flashback ends.

Kirino: Hmmmm... Then, I guess, you're in luck, Kanako- _chan_! Just go around the campus, holding that magazine for reference, and scout every single guy inside this school, and you're bound to find him some day! Right, Ayase?

Kirino was being uncharacteristically mean all of a sudden. Ayase was still in her thoughts when Kirino nudged for her approval.

Ayase: Ah, yes, really hope you find him, Kanako.

Ayase's melancholic smile mirrors the same one from her flashback.

Kanako: You guys suck! Hahaha.

After noticing Ayase's sullen smile, Kanako tries to chuckle in order to lighten Ayase's mood. Ayase, noticing her friend's concern, snaps out of it and their friendly conversation continues indistinctly.

Classes have ended and Kirino was walking down the hall to meet up with Ayase and Kanako outside the school building when she hears something strangely familiar coming from the music room. It was the Stardust Witch Meruru second opening song being played while using the synthesizer and electric guitar. Her curiosity piqued and she soon found herself walking towards the room and opening the door.

It was Ichiro on the guitar and Kenji on the keyboard playing the anime's opening with such fervor and zeal that Kirino was immediately drawn to their performance. The two ended the song and immediately recognized Kirino standing before them with awe in her eyes. Both the boys were taken aback at the same time.

Ichiro thinking: Ehhhh?! What the...! Why is she here, this quickly?! We've got at least a couple three more Meruru songs to play before we give up on this stupid plan, but she appears during the second song?!

Ichiro's turn for a flashback.

Mikagami, Kawamura and Yamamoto were discussing the best way to meet Kirino considering the circumstances.

Kouki: So both you guys are in the same school as Kirino-san, and to top it off, are also part of a school band?

Ichiro: Yep, I transferred to Kenji's school a year back since we get along pretty well. I figured my school life would be more interesting with him around. Right, Kenji?

Ichiro nudges his friend with a wide grin.

Kenji: Hmmm... More like I got a stalker from work to follow me all the way to school.

Kenji sighs.

Ichiro: Meanie!

Mikagami laughs.

Kouki: I see that you guys are really close and knowing the aforementioned details, makes this a bit easier.

Kenji: You got a plan, Kouki?

Kouki: Yes, but it's gonna take some effort from your part, are you guys in the mood to engage in some grueling research?

The two looked surprised at Kouki's proposal as he continues to tell them the plan.

Ichiro: I see! So you're saying we learn the opening and ending songs of the Anime she loves and just play it after class hours? That's brilliant!

Kenji: And this way, we have a starting ground in which we can strike up a decent conversation! Kouki, you're the best!

Kouki: I'm glad you guys liked the plan, but kindly bear in mind that this particular plan doesn't come without its fair share of hiccups. For instance, she might not be around to listen to you guys play or even worse, even if she does hear it, she might end up running away knowing people might see her going to the music room in response to an anime song playing and immediately judge her to be an otaku.

Ichiro: Don't be so negative, Kouki- _san_! If she really is an otaku, then there's no way she'd ignore one of her favorite anime's songs. Don't underestimate the power of music!

Kenji: Wow, Ichiro, didn't think you'd be this fired up.

Ichiro: Heh! I can be serious at times too, y'know!

In truth, Ichiro was just really curious to see whether Kirino is an actual otaku, since he never would have pegged her for one until Kouki mentioned it.

Ichiro's flashback ends.

Kenji was just utterly frozen, like his friend, he had his own doubts, but now that she was standing in front of him, he... he couldn't say a word.

Ichiro: Hey there, beautiful girl! What brings someone like you to our neck of the woods?

Kenji snaps out of his astonished, bewildered expression and tries to maintain a calm and composed expression as soon as his friend broke the ice.

Kenji: Cut it out, Ichiro, you'll scare her. Ummm... The name's Yamamoto and this is my friend, Kawamura... May we know your name as well, Miss?

Kirino realizes her dire situation with regret (people finding out the identity of a model student who enjoys music from a kid's anime show) and decides to run away.

Kirino: Ummm.. Ah, no... This was a mistake, I got in the wrong room, sorry, I got to go meet my friends.

Kenji stops her.

Kenji: Wait! At least tell us what you think of the song! We... we're preparing for the cultural festival and decided to try something new for our concert. Since Anime is well known to be a part of our culture we decided to cover all kinds of anime music, but so far... It's proving difficult to drive ourselves to perform since no one's responding to this particular genre. We sincerely want to know what your take is on our performance!

Kenji was about to give up, thinking it was a mistake to even try to get to know someone like Kirino and ended up betting it all on his request for an opinion regarding their performance.

Kirino: Ah, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to be rude... I... I thought that it was nice.

Kenji: I see, ummm... Are you familiar with Stardust Witch Meruru?

Kirino: Yes! It's my favorite Anime!

Kirino's longing to leave the room was somehow replaced with an urge to tell these guys the beauty of Stardust Witch Meruru without being asked for it.

Kenji: Ah... Is that so? My little sister likes to watch it from time to time, but I don't really get the plot, although I quite like the music. It's kinda catchy.

Ichiro engaging in telepathy with Kenji: Oi! Oi! Don't go lying to her from the get-go, you only have an older brother who wouldn't be caught dead watching any kind of anime! You Sly Dog!

Kenji responding telepathically: What else am I supposed to say?! In any case, it's not like she'd want to visit my place and find out!

Kirino: Really? Sounds like an adorable little sister! Did she say why she enjoys watching it?

Kenji: Ahhh... Ummm... The... The characters?

Kirino: Which one?!

Kenji: Ahhhh... Ummmm... Meruru?

Kirino: I know, right!? Who wouldn't love Meruru! She's so awesome!

Kenji and Ichiro both sigh in relief while thinking that this might have been a big mistake.

At this point, Ayase and Kanako were both behind Kirino. They ended up looking for her since she was taking too long and happened to hear her loud voice coming from the music room.

Kanako: Ki..Ki..rino...

Kanako was kind of frozen for some reason after noticing one of the guys.

Kirino: Oh, Kanako! Ayase! You guys found me! Sorry for taking so long, these guys were just playing one of the Meruru openings and I just had to listen!

Kanako huddles Kirino facing away from the two musicians, Ayase was just standing there amused at what she had just realized.

Kanako: That's him! the guy in the magazine! Kenji! How'd you find him?!

Kirino looks at the guy behind the keyboards.

Kirino: Ah! You! The guy with the face! You work with me!

Kirino suddenly points to Kenji with a startled yet confident look.

Ichiro thinks to himself: What? You just realized now?! How big of an _otaku_ are you to only recognize his face minutes after you realize that your favorite anime song was playing?! And wait! How come you still haven't recognized me?! I work with you too, damn it!

Ichiro lowers his head dejectedly.

Kenji: Yes, I guess I kind of do.

Kenji awkwardly replies with a subtle smile.

Kirino: Then... Ummm... What was your name again?

Kirino asks in a playful and innocent fashion...

Ayase, Kanako, Ichiro and Kenji collapse in utter disappointment.

END OF PART 4


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own "Ore no Imouto Ga Konnani Kawaii Wake Ga Nai" which is the property of their respective owners and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

Title: My Little Sister Can't Have a Suitor! (TRUE ROUTE)

PART 5

Scene begins after the events at the music room, Kenji and Ichirou were already outside heading home together. While walking with his friend, Kenji was looking at Kirino's address on his cellphone with a satisfied smile on his face. Ichigo was doing the same but instead of Kirino's, he was looking at Ayase's.

Ichigo: I didn't expect that it'd go so well... Hey, Kenji! We've got to thank Mikagami when we see him!

Kenji: Yeah, even I was surprised it went the way it did. Mikagami really helped us out big time.

Kenji enters a flashback showing what happened right after the four got up from their fall due to Kirino forgetting the two boys' names.

Kenji: Kenji, Yamamoto Kenji, and you all are?

Kenji asks with a gentle smile.

Kirino: Kousaka Kirino! Let me introduce you to my friends! This one's Aragaki Ayase, and Kurusu Kanako! We're all in the same class!

Ayase: Pleased to meet you.

Kanako: What, what she said.

Kanako says in a shy manner, Ichigo stares at her for a second then realizes something.

Ichigo: Wait a sec, I've seen your face somewhere... Hey, Kenji, doesn't she kinda look familiar?

Kenji: Now that you mention it, Ah!

Kenji remembers the picture of Meruru on the DVD he bought and watched to get an idea regarding the anime Kirino loves as well as to learn the songs in it.

Kenji: You look a lot like Stardust Witch Meruru!

Kanako was surprised to think someone could recognize her alter ego even without the wig and costume.

Kirino: Wow, I'm surprised that you guys noticed it so fast! Also, seriously speaking, she's actually the official cosplayer of Stardust Witch Meruru! She even goes to events and stuff to sing and dance and even has a fan club!

Kanako: Ki-ri-no...!

Kanako huddles Kirino again, she seemed upset.

Kanako whispering to Kirino: How could you? Now he's gonna think I'm some kind of weird otaku girl!

Meanwhile one of the boys couldn't contain his excitement.

Kenji: No way! That's so cool, Kurusu- _san_!

Kenji expresses with admiration while Kanako was still scolding Kirino. Kanako and Kirino turns to Kenji.

Kirino and Kanako: Huh?!

Kenji: I mean, You're amazing. it takes a lot of guts and talent to go up on stage like that and to have your own fan club even, right Ichigo?

Ichigo: Yup! That's definitely no small feat! Would it be okay if we end up being fans as well?

Kanako: Ah! Of course! Of course!

Kanako is now blushing uncontrollably.

Ayase was looking at her friend's reactions with a smile thinking to herself "good for you Kanako-chan" and realized Kanako kind of helped her to get an appropriate present for Kirino not too long ago. Because of this, she decided to help give her friend an opportunity to at least get to know the guy she likes.

Ayase: Hey, ummm... Seeing as we're getting to know one another, it wouldn't be weird if we were to exchange addresses, right?

The four were kind of speechless. Especially the two guys who couldn't believe that things were going so well up to this point.

Ayase: I guess it is kind of weird, huh?

Ichigo: Nooooooooooooooot in the leaaaaaaast! This is also perfect for us! In case we decide to go with a Stardust Witch Meruru themed concert, it would be awesome if Kurusu- _san_ were to sing the songs as Meruru! Sharing addresses and sending email to one another is a perfectly normal and convenient way to communicate when discussing these kinds of things! Don't you agree, Kenji?

Kenji: Indeed! Also since we work in the same agency, we'll be able to keep each other informed regarding work-related events and stuff!

Ayase smiles.

Ayase: It's settled then, any objections from you two?

Kirino: I guess I'm fine with it.

Kanako: Me too!

Ayase: Well then, you guys, let's try to get along as friends from now on.

Kanako thinks to herself: Thanks Ayase, I owe you one!

Kenji and Ichiro look at each other with a smile, while in their heads they're celebrating like happy idiots.

Flashback ends.

Ichiro: So, what's the next step? Don't tell me you're gonna mail her tonight, wouldn't that be considered moving on to fast?

Kenji thinks for a moment.

Kenji: Hmmmm... You're right, but we also have to keep in mind that the Cultural Festival is approaching fast, we considered anime as our main theme as a way to get closer to her and practiced mostly songs from Meruru, because of that we didn't prepare any backup songs we could use. If I don't hurry and get it together, this might end up badly for us as a band.

Ichiro: So what do plan on doing?

Kenji: Well, I don't want to let her think that Meruru songs are the only ones we are working on. That would be pretty lame, I might ask her opinion on what kind of anime music she enjoys or something along those lines.

Ichiro: Hmmm... Well, whatever you do, don't regret it afterwards. Knowing you, though, you'll probably be fine. Good luck!

Kenji: Thanks. And how about you? Planning on getting to know Ayase more?

Ichiro: Nah, I'll probably take my time, there's no rush after all. Not like I'm in love with her or anything. Hehe.

Kenji: Sigh, I envy you.

Kenji mutters.

Ichiro: What?

Kenji: Nothing, hey let's go have some _ramen_ to celebrate the success of our mission!

Ichiro: Sure! As long as it's your treat, buddy!

Scene now focuses on the Kousaka household.

Kirino, Kyousuke and their parents were having dinner discussing all sorts of things.

Yoshino: How's school today, Kirino?

Kirino: Fine, fine, nothing really new, Oh! Met some new friends, I guess, turns out a couple of folks from work go to Futakawa Junior High as well.

Daisuke: Hmph! Well, it's good to know that you're making new friends, I was worried you weren't getting along with people at school due to your studies and extracurricular activities.

Kirino: Aw, dad, you don't have to be so worried. Even if it's just Ayase and Kanako, I'll be fine! I don't really need too much friends at school.

Kirino reassures her father with a smile.

Yoshino: By the way, I'm pretty sure that this would be obvious, but I just wanted to check. Kirino, these new friends of yours, they're girls, right?

Yoshino asks with a smile to which Kirino answers with a smile as well.

Kirino: Nope!

Kyousuke and Daisuke choke on their food.

Kyousuke and Daisuke: What!?

Yoshino: Why? What's wrong with having a couple of guy friends?

Yoshino: There's nothing wrong per se. Frankly, I'm just kind of surprised. Still you two didn't have to react in that...

Before Yoshino could finish, Daisuke interrupts.

Daisuke: Boys are trouble! If you know what's good for you, you'd best not get too close to them, you hear?!

Kyousuke: I'm with dad! You don't know what boys these days are plotting! Especially at your age!

Kirino: You're one to talk! This is unfair! This idiot can have female friends! While I can't have guy friends? Besides, you've already met Mikagami, haven't you? What's wrong with a couple more?!

Kyousuke and Daisuke kept quiet, having been fully defeated by Kirino's words.

Yoshino: Now, now... No need to make a fuss. We can discuss this calmly like adults.

Kirino: Thanks for the food!

Kirino leaves the table.

Yoshino: Ah wait, Kirino!

Kirino rushes to her room without looking back, clearly upset about the situation.

Yoshino: Seriously, you two! Kirino's a perfectly healthy middle school girl. Even though I can sympathize with you, even a little, it still shouldn't be a surprise if she meets and becomes friends with guys her age.

Daisuke: I won't accept it, the more guys she becomes friends with, the more chances she might get dragged into something she'll regret later on.

Yoshino: You should trust your own daughter, dear. She may be growing up, but she'll always be our daughter.

After thinking deeply for a moment, Daisuke sighs.

Daisuke: You're right, I'll apologize to her later. Hey Kyousuke, you better keep an eye on your sister and inform me if she's hanging around with weird people, you hear?!

Yoshino: Dear, have you even been listening to me?

Kyousuke: Leave it to me!

Kirino's in her room brooding for some time while having an online conversation with Saori discussing the events that took place on the dinner table downstairs.

Message From Saori: Well, although it's true that it's wrong for your dad to forbid you from making friends with boys your age, I can't say I blame him.

Message From Kirino: What? Not you too? What's wrong with meeting guy friends my age?

Message From Saori: It's not a question of whether it's right or wrong, it's more of a question of where it will lead to. Mikagami's a guy who already declared he has no romantic feelings for you, correct? But the two new guys you've met, you don't really know them that well, and therefore you also can't say for sure whether they have ulterior motives or not.

Message From Kirino: Huh? You've got it all wrong, they're like Mikagami! Turns out they're interested in _otaku_ related stuff as well and we shared addresses so we can help each other out during the Cultural Festival since they're doing a concert with anime as their theme, and since they're guys from the agency, we'll also be able to communicate regarding work related stuff as well.

Message From Saori: Well, if you're convinced that that's all there is to it, then that's that. What did Kyousuke- _shi_ think about it?

Message From Kirino was surprised that the conversation led to her older brother.

Message From Kirino: Him? That idiot shared dad's perspective, I won't be surprised if he thinks that what I'm doing is wrong.

Message From Saori: Now, now, I'm sure he's just being protective of you, Kiririn- _shi._

Message From Kirino: I'm not so sure about that, well he did interfere when he found out i was dating Mikagami even if we were just pretending...

Message From Saori: See? There's nothing to worry about, I'm sure he's just thinking of what's best for you as always.

Kirino pauses a bit to remember how Kyousuke was like when he announced to Mikagami that he won't accept their relationship until he manages to persuade Kyousuke that his intentions are pure.

Suddenly, Kirino receives mail. It's from Kenji.

Mail from Kenji: Sorry for bothering you, but I need your help. Do you know of any other anime that have songs we can use for the festival? I'm kind of new to this kind of thing and I don't know who else to ask. I already googled anime songs that are popular right now and I wish to discuss them with you since you're a fan, if it's not too much trouble.

Kirino replies.

Reply from Kirino: Hmmm... To be perfectly honest, I don't really focus that much on the music, and I'm also not to keen on other types of anime besides Stardust Witch Meruru. I'm more into the story and special effects. Sorry, I'm not much help.

Reply From Kenji: Ah no! It's no problem at all! I'm happy that you were kind enough to reply considering we just met this afternoon, see you at school, Kousaka- _san_ , thanks for the reply!

Kirino looks at Kenji's last email. Then stares at her computer screen.

Message From Kirino: Hey, Saori, do you pay attention to anime soundtracks?

Message From Saori: Huh?

END OF PART 5


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own "Ore no Imouto Ga Konnani Kawaii Wake Ga Nai" which is the property of their respective owners and is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

Title: My Little Sister Can't Have a Suitor! (TRUE ROUTE)

PART 6

Scene begins a few minutes after where we last left off. Kirino has just finished explaining to Saori the meaning behind her sudden question.

Message from Saori: Ah so that's it. Well, I have to admit, I love all aspects of anything related to an otaku lifestyle, be it visual or audial works and I'm perfectly fine with helping out someone you know. It's just that, are you sure it will be okay? He might consider it awkward meeting a complete stranger all of a sudden.

Message from Kirino: Hmm... It's fine, it's fine, I'll ask him first and if he's okay with it, we can schedule this weekend to go to Akihabara so I can introduce you guys. He's a fellow student and colleague after all, I'd feel bad if I couldn't help him when he's asking so earnestly. Besides, this way we can go to Akihabara without me asking that stupid brother of mine, I don't feel like consulting him about this anyway, besides even if I did, I'm sure he'll be against it. Come to think of it, we've been kinda cold to each other for a couple of days now.

Kirino remembers the night when she asked Kyousuke regarding Ayase.

Message From Saori: Hmmm...? I thought you've been getting along quite well recently, anything happened between you two?

Kirino replies while a bit flustered.

Message from Kirino: It's nothing, just the usual stuff.

Message from Saori: I see. Well, if you don't wanna discuss it, I won't pry any further. Although I do hope you guys work it out some time soon.

Kirino thinks in her head: I hope so too.

Message from Kirino: Ah, in any case, I'll ask Yamamoto what he thinks and I'll get back to you by tomorrow, okay? Thanks for the chat, it kinda calmed me down a bit. Night, Saori.

Message from Saori: You're welcome! I'm kinda glad that you're relying on me for help, so don't think much of it. Night, Kiririn- _shi_!

Morning of the scheduled meeting arrives, Kirino is getting ready to leave, Kyousuke spots her coming down the stairs with her "outside" clothes.

Although reluctant at first, Kyousuke decides to be the first to greet her.

Kyousuke: Morning Kirino, what's this, got a date?

Kirino, who is a bit annoyed at her brother probing sarcastically first thing in the morning, retorts.

Kirino: As a matter of fact, I do, tell mom and dad I'll be home a bit late.

Kyousuke: 'Kay, say hi to Ayase for me.

He replies nonchalantly. Kirino gets even more annoyed.

Kirino: It won't be with Ayase, meeting with a guy from work and don't you even think of telling mom and dad that I'm meeting with a guy, or else!

Kyousuke froze in his tracks while holding his glass of barley tea.

Kyousuke: You're lying. Like the time you pretended with Mikagami, you're just kidding, right?

Kirino: Huh? Are you serious? You honestly thought Mikagami was the only guy I hang out with? LOL, anyways I'm gonna be late. Bye!

Kirino slams the door behind her, while thinking to herself "Heh, serves you right!". Kyousuke was standing still, trying to gather his thoughts, his eyes wide in disbelief. He was shaking. After a few seconds he decided to follow Kirino in order to get to the bottom of this while encouraging himself that this is the right thing to do since he's also been entrusted by his father to ensure Kirino does not stray from the path the father and son deem righteous.

Scene switches to an area in Akihabara, Ichiro has just arrived to meet up with Kenji who's been waiting for a couple of minutes.

Ichiro: Hey there, Kenji! Been waiting long?

Kenji: Nah, not long. Hey, sorry for asking you to hang out all of a sudden, would be awkward if I were to meet Kirino and her friend all by myself.

Ichiro: Nah, don't sweat it! Didn't have plans for today so it's all good.

Kenji starts to put his hands on his pockets and lets out a big sigh.

Ichiro: What's wrong? Nervous already? We did arrive ten minutes early so don't let yourself get cold feet just 'cos they're running a bit late, dude.

Kenji: No, it's not that. I'm scared they might see through this whole thing as just a means to get to know Kirino a bit more. I'm scared I won't be able to keep up once she starts talking about _otaku_ -related stuff.

Ichiro: You worry too much! Relax! Whatever happens, happens! After all, making mistakes is what youth is all about! But that doesn't mean we should look forward to screwing up. Enjoy the ride, but make sure you don't crash into something. LOL.

Kenji: Wow, you say some pretty profound things, once in a while. Eh?

Ichiro: What's that supposed to mean?

At that point, Kirino arrives with Saori, wearing her usual fashionable clothes and Saori with her usual not so fashionable style and swirly glasses.

Kirino: Hey, guys. Hope you didn't wait too long.

Kenji: Ah, no. We just arrived here as well.

Ichiro thinks to himself while staring at Saori: She's, she's huge!

Kirino: That's a relief. Ah, before I forget. Saori, these are Yamamoto- _kun_ and Kawamura- _san_. They need help researching music mostly found in anime. They're thinking of performing in the Cultural Festival using that kind of music.

Saori: Ah, pleased to meet you. My name is Makishima Saori. I'm not sure if Í can be of much help, but if you're okay with me helping out then I'll do my best.

Ichiro couldn't keep quiet any longer and ended up blurting out something insensitive.

Ichiro: It's nice to meet you too... Ummm... Makishima-san, ummmm... How, how tall are you?

Kenji: Hey, Ichiro. Don't you think you're being a bit rude? Please excuse my friend, Makishima-san, he's a bit weird in the head.

Saori: No, it's perfectly fine, to be honest, Kirino over here said way worse things than your friend did when I first met her.

Kirino: Wait a sec! It was your fault for being so weird at the time! Well, you're still kinda weird, but still, I didn't know you that well back then! I didn't really mean to be mean to you or anything like that, but I'm sorry if you...

Saori interrupts.

Saori: Now, now. Let's put that all behind us, and to answer your question, Kawamura- _san_ , I'm around 180 cm tall. I do hope my height doesn't get in the way of us getting along with one another.

Saori says with a gentle and refined smile which made Ichigo blush a bit. Unknowingly to the others and probably to himself as well, Ichiro was pleasantly surprised by Saori's maturity and gentle behaviour in her response to people's apparent rudeness.

Ichiro: Ah no! It's fine. I'm sorry if I was being too direct with the question, I'll keep myself more in check starting from now. I was just a bit surprised.

Kirino: Okay! With that settled, let's move on! Saori? Do you have a plan on how we can get this two more acquainted with the wonders of anime music?

Saori: Well, we can always start with going to different anime stores and checking their selection of anime with good soundtracks, if you watch the episodes where the opening and ending themes change and read the summaries leading to the said episodes online, you'll get a feel of the atmosphere and meaning the song is trying to convey while not spending too much time watching each and every episode.

Kenji: Interesting, that's actually a great idea. You really know your stuff, Makishima- _san_ , by any chance do you play an instrument?

Saori: Ummm.. Pi-piano. But I'm not all that good.

Kenji: Cool! We play similar instruments! It's quite rare to find people into playing the piano, most people prefer the guitar or drums. But to be perfectly honest, Pianos are amazing! There's no other instrument where you can mesmerize the audience with both harmony and melody! I'd like to own one someday, but they can get pretty expensive, so until I'm able to afford one, I'm happy to just play on my synth!

Kenji says this with a lot of passion while getting closer to Saori's face.

Saori: I see... Well, I'd like to hear you play one of these days, on your synth, i mean...

Kenji: Then once we're done with the preparations and if you're somehow available at the time, kindly visit us during our Cultural Festival!

Saori: I'd be happy to.

Saori said with a smile. The other two looking at them with a mischievous grin.

Ichiro: Hey Kenji, aren't you getting a bit ahead of yourself? We don't even know what we're gonna perform you know. By the way, don't you think you're getting a bit too close to Makishima- _san_ over there?

Kirino: Hey Saori, your cheeks are flushed, are you feeling okay?

Kenji: Ah! Sorry! I guess I got too ahead of myself. But yeah, would be great if you would come.

Kenji moves away from Saori and vice-versa, maintaining an adequate amount of distance that is normal between two acquaintances.

Saori: Ah, it's fine! Any, anyways let's try and visit Animate then Mandarake. They're pretty close by.

Ichiro: Let's not waste any more time then! Off we go!

As they were walking towards the store, Ichiro closes in on Kenji.

Ichiro: Hey, don't tell me you're starting to like that Saori chick, she's like super scary taller than you, you know?

Kenji: Of, of course not! I'm still into Kirino. It's just that I feel Makishima- _san_ and I could be friends, we play similar instruments and she clearly loves music.

Ichiro: Is that so? Well, day's looking pretty good so far, let's keep at it!

Kenji: Yeah!

Meanwhile Kirino and Saori were having a similar type of conversation.

Kirino: Hey, Saori, what's with you all of a sudden? Not like you to seem nervous, especially when you still got your swirly glasses on.

Saori: Uhmm.. Yeah, I know... But, still, the only guy I've been close to is your brother, so I was a bit caught off guard when Yamamoto- _san_ declared his love for piano back then.

Kirino: Really now? Could it be, that he's your type?

Saori: Of, of course not! There's no way I can like a guy sho-shorter than me, and besides I feel as if, you'd be more his type!

Kirino: Eh? Don't be silly! We see each other at work all the time, if he was really interested, he'd have introduced himself a long time ago! Guys in bands are usually up-front about these things, you know?

Saori: I, I see...

At this point, Kyousuke was trying his best to conceal himself among the Akihabara crowd while tailing the four of them.

Kyousuke talking to himself: Hmmm... So that's them eh? Didn't expect Saori to come along, though. I wonder where they're going?

END OF PART 6


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I don't own "Ore no Imouto Ga Konnani Kawaii Wake Ga Nai" which is the property of their respective owners and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Title: My Little Sister Can't Have a Suitor! (TRUE ROUTE)

PART 7

Setting: Inside the anime goods store

As the four enter the store, they immediately sense the difference in atmosphere. The two guys who are yet to be familiar with the atmosphere stare in amazement as they discover the various kinds of products found in the store.

Kenji acting surprised: Whoa, they even sell this kind of thing?

Kenji was holding up what appears to be a gorilla mask.

Kenji: Hey Ichiro! This mask would totally suit you!

Ichiro: Really? Well, I was just thinking how this mask would definitely look good on you, buddy!

Ichiro was holding up a pig's mask.

Kirino: Sorry to interrupt but...

Before Kirino could finish Saori whispers in her ear.

Saori: Let them have their fun looking around for a bit, we still have enough time. Besides, don't they kind of remind you how you and your brother was on your first time coming here?

Kirino: Yeah, time sure goes by fast. Can't believe that I'm the one on the other side this time around.

Saori: I know how you feel, before my sis showed me this world, I had no idea, that _otaku_ hobbies would be worthwhile.

While Saori and Kirino were busy talking about the past, the two young men wandered off somewhere and disappeared from the two girls' sights.

Kirino: Oh no! We lost them!

Saori: Don't worry, the store's not that big. We'll easily find them.

The two girls spent a short while searching for the guys inside the store until the last place left for them to look was the adults only section down below.

Kirino: Uhmm, Saori, I think it'd be better if you go down there and take a look. I feel like people won't have much of a reaction seeing someone like you down there.

Saori: Oho, And what exactly are you trying to tell me, Kirino- _chan_?

Kirino: Well, you know, ummm, your appearance, and ummm...

Saori: Sigh, it's fine, I'm kinda used to it anyway, just wait here, wouldn't want to go on another search party after this.

Kirino: It's fine we both have our cellphones anyway...

Saori and Kirino look at each other as if they have just realized that they could have had an easier time if they simply called Kenji.

Saori: Well, no use crying over spilled milk, we're here already and all, be right back.

The two young men were indeed down the adults only section and both of them had a strange look on their faces and while turning the pages of a certain kind of publication in their hands, Ichiro turns to Kenji.

Ichiro: Ke-Kenji...

Kenji: Wh-what is it, Ichiro?

Ichiro: I think I wouldn't mind turning into an _otaku_ after all...

Kenji: I feel you, bro...

Saori (appearing behind the two while they were engrossed with their reading material): And what, pray tell, have you guys been doing while Kirino and I were frantically scouring the place?

Kenji: Whoa! Saori-san! We, we were just taking in the sights, that's all, sorry we left you guys behind, right Ichiro?

Kenji and Ichiro swiftly placed the doujinshi back at the shelves.

Ichiro: Ye-yeah! But turns out there's nothing to see here after all! Right, Kenji!? Eh heh, heh.

Saori: Are you sure that there's nothing here that you're interested in? Not gonna tell on you guys, you know.

Kenji and Ichiro suddenly standing straight with their hands on their sides and legs together: Nothing ma'am!

They then begin to bow in front of Saori.

Kenji: Sorry for making you look for us!

Saori: Ah no, it's perfectly normal for ahem, young guys to be into this stuff, it's not like I'm mad or anything, in any case, Kirino's been waiting for us upstairs, should we go back now?

Kenji: Ye-yes, definitely!

Ichiro: Shouldn't keep her waiting after all!

In both Ichiro and Kenji's heads: We're gonna come back here for sure! Bwahahhahahahha!

After Ichiro and Kenji apologizes to Kirino as well they finally move on to their main agenda.

Saori: You guys should definitely do a cover of this anime's ost!

Saori's holding a dvd collection of the Shigatsu wa kimi no uso anime series.

Kenji: Your lie in April huh? What's it about?

Saori: You haven't watched it yet? Then you guys should definitely check it out, not to spoil the plot but it's about the pain and struggle of finding your path once again after you've lost it. It's kind of a masterpiece.

Kenji: Okay then, looks like Ichiro and I will go over the series and then discuss the next move after we're done.

Ichiro: Wait, that's it? Shouldn't we have another series to fall back on just in case?

Saori: Hmmm... Your lie in April's not exactly a long series so you'll probably have time to go over these as well.

Saori then holds up the DvD collections for both Detroit Metal City and BECK.

Ichiro: Yeah! This is more like it!

Saori: Well, these two series focus on somewhat different types of music but they both equally appeal really well to fans of their respective music genres...

Kenji: We'll take 'em! Something tells me we're gonna be making a lot of progress after we're done watching these three, thank you so much Saori-san!

Kenji faces Saori with such sincere gratitude.

Saori: Eh heh, don't mention it! I'm glad to be of help.

Kirino: Hmmm?

Kirino is noticing that Saori's expression changed after Kenji thanked her.

Kirino: I wonder...

Ichiro: Well! That's that! By the way, anyone else hungry? We can grab a quick bite to it before we set off, How does Ramen sound?

Kirino: Sure, I don't mind.

Ichiro: How about you two?

Kenji: I guess I am kinda hungry, let's go.

Saori: Hmmm.. If everyone's fine with it, I know a decent Ramen place...

Ichiro: It's settled then, lead the way Saori- _san_!

After Kenji and Ichiro purchased the goods, the four began to leave the store. Meanwhile outiside, Kyousuke, in his business suit and sunglasses, was sitting on a bench pretending to read a newspaper when he noticed that the four came out of the store and were now headed somewhere else.

Kyousuke: Hmmm, what could be the reason why those two guys had to go into an anime goods store with the girls? In any case, I have to figure out how I can get close enough to figure out more...

End of Part 7


End file.
